Wings of The Contract
by ChibiDaveyHavok
Summary: Just as Sebastian was about to eat Ciel's soul a voice of a woman stops them. The Space-Time witch summons them for help. Meanwhile Princess Sakura has fallen into a deep sleep. Can Ciel and Sebastian help them? Anime crossover of many animes. R/R


Sebastian Michaelis gently caressed Ciel's cheek as the eye patch slipped off the earl's face. Sebastian smiled and leaned in. "Well...Bo-chan."

"I wouldn't eat his soul quite yet if I were you." said a voice behind them. Sebastian turned, eyes still glowing with demonic power. Ciel blinked and stared, moving slightly to see where the voice came from.

It was a tall woman, pale, raven hair. She held something like a rabbit in her hands.

"You are needed." she said. "Who are you?" Sebastian asked politely.

"Are you sure they would be able to help with what is to come?" asked Mokona.

"If it is fated to be." replied the woman.

"What is your name?" Ciel asked. Sebastian moved beside Ciel and then bowed.

" The Space-Time witch...its a pleasure to meet you." Said Sebastian.

"I have been called that." she replied.

Ciel looked very confused.

"You said we would be needed what do you mean?" asked Ciel. The Space-Time witch lifted her hand.

"All will be made clear...You two will go on a journey to help someone else...but in the process you will help yourselves." she said and smirked. Ciel looked to Sebastian.

"I do not know how we can help...I mean, we were in the middle of something." said the Earl.

"I realize that. But Fate has more in store for you. Do not worry I will send for you when its time." she said and walked back to the shore, she gracefully climbed into the boat. She sailed away.

Sebastian turned to Ciel. Ciel looked up at him in silence. He reached out and Ciel closed his eyes tightly. 'Is he going to eat my soul?' Ciel thought to himself. He trembled slightly.

"Bo-chan, open your eyes." he said. Ciel did so and saw that he was holding the eye patch. Sebastian knelt down and tied it around Ciel's head. He looked to him with a soft smile.

"So it seems our story together continues." said Sebastian. Ciel's eyes widen. "Sebastian...But our contract stated that once we found the ones who killed my parents then you are free to take my soul." said Ciel.

"True, but as you can see." he said and took off his glove, the tattoo on his hand was becoming solid and returned to the normal shade of black.

"Sebastian...does that mean..."

"Yes Bo-chan."

"You have a sick sense of humor bringing me here." he sighed and looked to him. "Let's return home then."

"Or what is left with it." Sebastian added.

They returned home to see Maylene standing there. Her glasses crushed on the ground, her hair was down and her sight was on the sky. Her uniform in tatters and torn.

Sebastian and Ciel walked over to her. "Maylene!" Ciel looked over to her. Maylene blinked and looked over. Her left eye was covered in blood.

"Maylene..."

"Bo-chan, you are okay." she said. Sebastian walked over and pulled out a handkerchief. He gently placed it over her eye. " We should address that." he said. "We need to get out of here." Said Ciel. The servants nodded and they left the city. They found themselves in the middle of the woods. Sebastian looked around. "This will be good for now." Ciel sat down. Sebastian began addressing Maylene's wound.

"Bo-chan, where did you go?" Maylene asked.

"I am not sure my self, but I have a feeling something is going to happen." He said. Maylene went quiet and shivered at the pain in her head. Sebastian tore his white shirt and wrapped it around her head.

"Keep it wrapped and it should be fine." said Sebastian. Maylene smiled. "T-Thank you Sebastian." she said. Sebastian made a makeshift shelter in about thirty minutes.

"Where are we to go now?" Maylene asked.

Ciel began to think. "If we can make it to the next town then we could get some horses. I have a beach house in the country." Said Ciel. Maylene nodded. "That sounds good." she said.

"You know Maylene...You do not have to stay here with us. I mean, I am no longer an Earl." Ciel said. "I'm not leaving." She said nearly cutting him off. Ciel stared.

"You gave me a home, and I think of you as a little brother." She said. Ciel was surprised by this. "Maylene.."

"Don't worry...We will get through this." She grinned.

Ciel nodded.

"We all should try to sleep." Said Sebastian. They settled down and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning Ciel sat up to see he was in a bed. He got up quickly and walked out to see Sebastian serving tea to Maylene and The Space-Time witch. He stared.

"Good morning Bo-chan." said Sebastian.

"Good morning Bo-chan!" said Maylene and smiled.

"Ah, yes good morning Ciel Phantomhive." said Yuko. Watanuki walked out. "I am making breakfast, Is pancakes and eggs okay?" He asked. Maylene nodded. Ciel joined them at the table. Sebastian poured some tea for Ciel.

"Why didn't you wake me up Sebastian?" he asked. The butler looked over to him. "Well. I figured you need the sleep." he said. Maylene smiled and nodded. "Yes, you really did need it Bo-chan." she said.

"Hey, Maylene what is with that outfit?" he asked.

"Ms. Yuko gave it to me." she said and stood. She twirled, she wore a simple maroon and black dress. It was strapless but Maylene wore a tank top shirt underneathe. She wore leggings and tall boots. she wore her hair up.

"I gave each of you a new outfit, it seems your clothes were tattered." She said and let out a breath of smoke, she was smoking her pipe. "Moro, Maru, Bring Ciel some new clothes." Said Yuko.

"Yes, Mistress!" they said in unison and ran off. Ciel noticed Sebastian's outfit. He wore black trouser pants, with a white shirt. it was slightly opened in the front and long sleeved. He wore two belts crossed in the front.

The two children returned with an outfit for Ciel.

"Shall you get changed?" Asked Sebastian. He nodded and they left to change.

"Sebastian...how did we end up here?" he asked. Sebastian was dressing him.

"I am not sure Bo-chan. I woke up and we were here." he said simply. Suddenly there was a commotion outside.

"Please, Space-time witch! Save Princess Sakura!" A teenage boy cried holding a sleeping girl. Yuko stared at him in silence. Suddenly a blonde haired young man appeared and then a tall dark samurai.

"Please, save Princess Sakura!" cried Syaoran. Maylene walked out and stared, what strange people. Ciel walked out to see what was going on, followed by his butler.

Yuko looked to them. " This girl is name Sakura." she said and knelt down. "And she lost something dear..." Syaoran nodded. "Do you wish for me to save this girl?" He nodded. "Yes!"

"Then I need payment." she said. Ciel watched. Payment? What was going on? Payment for what? and if this is what the witch was talking about earlier, then what would he need to give up? What would Sebastian have to give up? Then there is Maylene, what would she have to give up? These thoughts ran through his head and he needed to know what he was getting into, why was this woman not giving him answers. He sighed, things are getting too complicated for his taste...


End file.
